


So Below

by girlcalledkill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Character Death, Depressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First War with Voldemort, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlcalledkill/pseuds/girlcalledkill
Summary: It starts with a wedding, and it ends with a kiss.





	1. To Lily and James, A Bunch of Gits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! In all my Marauder fanfic writing I've never experimented with a post-Hogwarts/First Wizarding War story so I wanted to give it a shot. I still plan to update Of Husbands.... But I'm definitely going to be playing around with this one a bit. Avoiding responsibility, and all. Leave comments if you're so inclined, they're always appreciated. Enjoy!

It starts with a wedding.

“Are we ready? Is everyone ready?” Sirius Black is sounding a little tight. He runs a hand through his hair, the hand that is not adjusting his tie. “Moony? Are you ready?”

“I’m ready,” comes the response, and Remus Lupin is sounding a little bored. “I’ve been ready.”

Euphemia Potter’s sitting room is decorated in shades of pink, and Remus is sitting in one of the overstuffed armchairs with his ankle crossed over his knee. He is wearing his Sunday best. The portraits, which crowd the walls, are murmuring amongst themselves in excitement. Over the fireplace there is a painting of a messy-haired teenage boy who, like Remus, looks on with a lack of interest. Inside the painting, the boy yawns and adjusts his glasses. Remus gives him a look as if to say _you and me both_.

It’s been a long morning.

“He’s late,” Sirius is saying, pained. He shakes back his sleeve to check his watch. And, as if he heard the complaint, Peter Pettigrew bursts through the front door, breathless. Sirius rounds on him. “It’s about fucking time…”

“I’m early,” snaps Peter, cheeks flushed. “I’d have been here sooner if you didn’t have me apparating all over…”

“Do you have it?” Sirius asks impatiently, and Peter pulls an aged bottle of firewhisky from the pocket of his traveling cloak, handing it to Sirius with a scowl.

“Honestly Sirius, you need it more than he does,” Remus says. Sirius glares as he unscrews the top of the bottle and takes a healthy swig. 

“Rosmerta wasn’t keen on giving me that one,” Peter is saying to no one in particular, “it’s the oldest she’s got.”

“Only the best today,” Sirius says as if someone dared to challenge the point. “Everything has to be perfect…”

Peter gives him a look that clearly states that Sirius has no idea the hell he’s been through to procure that specific bottle, but before he can open his mouth to point this out, Euphemia Potter is coming down the stairs in the foyer looking---

“Radiant,” says Sirius with a wide smile, extending his hand. The elderly woman takes it gratefully. 

“Drinking already, Sirius?” she asks him with a note of amusement.

“Just a sip.”

She lifts a hand and pats his cheek. “And how big was the sip?”

“It was a gulp,” Remus chimes in, and she laughs. To everyone’s surprise, she takes the bottle from Sirius’s grip and helps herself to some as well. When she releases the bottle from her lips she stares around at their gawking faces and shrugs.

“Well it’s a wedding, isn’t it?” 

“Right you are, Mum!”

James Potter, tall and lanky and struggling with his tie, stomps down the stairs. He’s grinning as he comes to a stop in front of his mother, who immediately reaches up to smooth his hair.

“Can you get it to lay flat? Just for today?”

He simultaneously pulls away from her touch and reaches for the bottle in her hand, which she holds at arm’s length. “Come off it!”

“No drinking until after,” she scolds him and he rolls his eyes.

“I’m the _groom_,” he says impatiently, still reaching. “I have _nerves_....”

Sirius checks his watch again, watching little stars rotate clockwise around the frame. “Right. We’ve got time.”

“Of course we have time, you rounded everyone up three hours early,” says James, which is a point everyone else in the room hadn’t made out of fear. Then he stands up straight with his arms wide, beaming. “How do I look?”

“Like a married man,” grins Sirius. 

“I’ll go find your father,” says Euphemia. She tries once more to flatten James’s hair, then sighs hopelessly and excuses herself.

“Right, now that she’s gone…” He moves to take the bottle from Sirius, who holds it aloft. “Padfoot!”

“A toast,” says Sirius, holding up a finger to sedate James, who rolls his eyes. “Gents?”

Remus sighs, pushing himself up from the chair to join the other three in the foyer. They stand in a circle: James, the tallest, with his mussed hair and glasses, Sirius, carelessly handsome, holding the firewhisky, Remus, traces of exhaustion etched into his thin face, but grinning, and Peter, short and watery-eyed, looking up at his friends with anticipation. Remus, with a flick of his wand, summons four glasses that each of them catch one-handed, and Sirius makes work of filling them halfway with the amber liquor.

“To Prongs, on his wedding day,” Sirius declares, holding up his glass, “I still think he’s a nutter but we’re probably all going to die soon anyway---”

“Charming,” drawls Remus as Peter snorts.

“--- Cheers!”

“And,” James says quickly, grabbing Sirius’s arm before he can throw back the liquor, “to us.”

It’s a touching moment, four school friends in a foyer, all suits and ties and travelling cloaks, all shifty grins and raw nerves, toasting. 

“To the Marauders,” says Peter. James claps a hand to his shoulder.

“The Marauders,” chimes Lupin.

Sirius, grandly: “The Marauders.”

“The Marauders!” exclaims James, and there’s a great cheer followed by a burst of laughter as they toss back their drinks. “Right, then. Off we go?”

And with a crack, they disappear.

.......................................

Had you told Lily Evans she’d be marrying James Potter three years ago she would have laughed in your face, but today….

“Don’t step on it!” she panics, snatching the edge of her dress (white, like her mother had requested) away from harm, harm meaning the bottom of Alice Longbottom’s shoe. And Alice, raising her hands in defense, stops where she stands. 

“Do you need a drink?” comes the question from the corner, where Marlene McKinnon is sitting in her gold bridesmaid’s dress, drinking. Alice shoots her a look. “What? It’s a wedding.”

“It’s _early_\----”

“Bet James is drinking,” Marlene says matter-of-factly. “Bet they’ve been drinking for hours.”

“Do you think he’s drunk?” Lily asks Alice, panic rising again. “Merlin, if he’s drunk…”

“No, I don’t think he’s drunk,” Alice says soothingly, glaring at Marlene, who swirls her glass of champagne. 

“Sirius is drunk.”

Lily narrows her eyes. “How do you know?”

Marlene shrugs. “I just know.”

“And if Sirius is drunk.” Alice retains her calm, “then Remus will handle it.”

“Ah, yes. His boyfriend.”

“Marlene, please,” Alice hisses. “Not today.”

“Yes, please, contain yourself,” says Lily. “Or I’ll jinx you out of all the photos.”

It’s Marlene’s turn to narrow her eyes. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Lily, wand aloft: “Try me.”

Swigging back the remains of her champagne, Marlene forces a smile. “Weddings make me bitter.”

“Everything makes you bitter.”

“Can’t argue that,” Marlene sighs, magically refilling her glass.

“Take it easy until after the ceremony, Mar,” pleads Lily. “For me.”

“You’re not nervous?” Marlene asks her curiously. Alice watches her carefully, threateningly, from her position on the floor straightening Lily’s gown. 

“No,” Lily says, and it’s simple. “I’m ready.”

“You’re eighteen. We’ve barely seen the world….”

“And if You-Know-Who stays at it we won’t see it at all,” Lily chirps. “Let’s live while we can, shall we?”

There’s a moment of silence, and then Marlene raises her glass. “To Lily and James. Bunch of gits.”

Lily smiles. “That’s the spirit.”

.......................................

It starts with a wedding. 


	2. A Dance Off, In Two Parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi kids! Chapters will get longer as we go. I live for comments!

The small Muggle church in the village of Godric’s Hollow had been undergoing renovations. On the outside it appeared to be a construction zone, complete with scaffolding and caution tape, but the inside had been lovingly decorated with floating candles and unfurling flowers and this, with a pop, is where the four young men appeared out of thin air. They were careful to apparate directly into the church, as so not to be seen, as times were dire enough without a bend to the statute of security and the wedding (for that’s what was to occur) must be all the things the Marauders were not: quiet, private and chaste. Their appearance was followed by that of the groom’s parents, and a select few guests. The ceremony would be followed by a reception at the groom’s family home, which had been given additional security measures. Just in case.

It’s June, 1978. 

“Right,” says Sirius promptly, turning to James. He makes work of straightening his best friend’s tie. “Are you ready?”

“I’ve been ready since about fifth year,” Jame grins. “Seriously, Padfoot. Relax.”

“Can’t relax,” grimaces Sirius, tugging on the tie. Peter pulls the bottle of firewhisky out from his cloak and taps Sirius’s elbow. He takes it gratefully, swigs, then turns back to James. “They’ll be here any minute…”

“Shouldn’t be telling you to relax on _my_ wedding day, y’know,” James says conversationally, smiling at each of his guests as they appear, each with a small _pop_. Sirius slides the knot of the tie up to James’s throat. “Try not to kill me before she gets here, mate.”

“James, m’boy!” 

“Elphias!” James greets the wizard who’s appeared at his side with a smile and a handshake. “Thanks so much for doing this….’

“It’s an honor,” Elphias returns his smile. “Are you ready?”

“Y’know, everyone keeps asking me that…”

But there’s been another series of pops at the back of the church, and a soft _oh!_ from his mother informs him Lily Evans, for that is who she is for the moment, has arrived. And she’s lovely, lovely with the curl of her hair, lovely in her dress, lovely as she walks toward him and greets him with a sweet kiss.

“Well hello,” he says against her lips, and she’s smiling. Lovely.

“Hello.”

“Firewhisky?” Sirius interrupts, offering the bottle. 

“Hello, Padfoot,” she greets him, kissing his cheek. 

“I’ll take some,” comes a dry response from behind Lily, and Sirius feels himself scowl at the sight of her: Marlene McKinnon in gold. Marlene McKinnon, who will not ruin this day. He thrusts the bottle at her wordlessly and she accepts, knocking it back. 

Alice Longbottom has spotted her husband, Frank, and links arms with him. Euphemia and Fleamont Potter are taking their seats at the front of the church, looking proud. Marlene, bottle in hand, makes a face at Remus, who gives her a look of warning, and Peter eyes the candle dripping wax just above his head. James and Lily, Lily and James looking lovely, moving as a unit to the altar. James with Sirius Black at his side. So nice, to see the members of the Order dressed so finely with their wands away, all thoughts of war removed just for this moment as they look on; even Mad Eye Moody cracks a smile.

A wedding, after all. In times like these.

Elphias Doge clears his throat.

“Are you ready?” Lily whispers to James.

“Are you?”

She winks.

Two bridesmaids, two groomsmen, one best man. 

One bride, one groom.

In two weeks, one will die.

But for now, champagne.

....................................................

“.... That’s the detention that truly brought us together.”

There’s an appreciative laugh from the guests seated beneath the candle lit canopy tent in the Potter’s backyard. Sirius, with his wand pointed at his throat, is recounting his glory days with a slight sway. The bottle of firewhisky has long since been drained. 

“Not that we didn’t take it seriously, Minnie, not at all….”

Minerva McGonagall’s eyebrows are raised.

“Anyway. To James, m’ best mate. And to Lily, m’ best mate’s wife….” He pauses, scratches his head. “Funny thing, wives…”

“How much has he had to drink?” Lily whispers to her husband, who shrugs.

“I wasn’t watching.”

“Someone stop him,” Remus groans from his position next to the Longbottoms, who laugh.

“I’ll never have a wife!” Sirius declares, and Euphemia Potter is looking at him with slight concern. “Nope, not I!”

“Alright, that’s enough,” says James, grinning as he wrestles Sirius’s wand arm back down to his side. “Music, please, anything…”

And the music starts up again as James guides Sirius to his seat to a round of applause. 

“How about you take a seat?”

“_You_ take a seat,” Sirius slurs, slumping. “It’s true, y’know.”

“What’s true?”

“Never have a wife.”

“Ah, come on. You’ll get married, have a bunch of awful Black children and the whole lot’ll be sorted into Slytherin.”

“Cheers,” Sirius grins, sloppy. 

Fun fact: On Sirius Black’s first night in Azkaban, he will remember this: James Potter’s smile like a lantern in front of his face. 

Opposite from them, on the dance floor, Lily Potter (because that’s who she is now) is dancing with Remus Lupin, whose face expresses the type of delight he reserves for the specialist of occasions. He twirls her and dips her and they laugh as more couples stand to join them: Albus Dumbledore leading Minerva McGonagall in a waltz, Kingsley Shacklebolt steering Emmeline Vance, Marlene McKinnon being goaded out of her seat by Peter Pettigrew. The aforementioned blonde humors him though he’s half her height, smiling mechanically, and when James Potter cuts in she’s grateful.

“May I?” he asks Peter, bowing. 

“You may,” Peter says graciously, handing her off. He finds a seat next to Frank and Alice and helps himself to another glass of champagne.

And James rests a hand on Marlene’s waist while the other finds her free hand as he spins her out into the center of the silver floor. “Don’t you look happy to be here.”

“I came for you and Lily,” she says stiffly, still smiling as they dance. 

“Well seeing as it’s our wedding, I would hope so.”

There had been an incident, you see.

With Sirius Black, in case you didn’t know.

“I think you’re both insane,” Marlene says, stepping in time with the music as James leads. He looks down at her, amused. “Everyone’s insane. Frank and Alice getting married, you lot…”  
“It’s war, Mar,” James replies simply. “We don’t know how much time there is. You’ve gotta live while you can.”

“But that just sounds like we’re giving up.”

“No one’s giving up. We haven’t even been officially inducted yet.”

The induction will occur the next day, but today is for the wedding of James and Lily Potter, and there’s been little talk of the Order of the Phoenix for the evening. 

There is still joy to be had.

“May I?”

There’s a tap at James’s shoulder, and a breathless Remus Lupin is inclining his head at Marlene, who moves to protest but is quickly handed off. And, because she can feel Lily Potter’s eyes on the back of her head, she sighs and concedes. “Fine. But I’m leading.”

“Fine.”

They rotate in silence for a few precious moments, Marlene staring pointedly at the tip of the tent, before Remus switches the pace, putting himself in the lead. She opens her mouth to protest and he interrupts.

“Talk to him.”

“No.”

“Talk to him, just a little.”

“You talk to him.”

“I talk to him plenty, it’s your turn.”

She looks pained. “Do I have to?”

And Remus opens his mouth to respond but the thing is, Marlene won’t have much of a choice in the matter because Sirius Black is barrelling towards them to tap Remus’s shoulder and---

“May I?” 

But this is a less cordial _may I_, this is a demand, and Remus senses it as such as he passes a protesting Marlene McKinnon off to Sirius Black and, grinning sheepishly, takes a seat to watch James and Lily in their love bubble, spinning and laughing to great applause.

“Oh, that’s not good,” Lily murmurs into James’s shoulder, seeing the formation of a snarl on Marlene’s pretty face. But she keeps dancing with her husband (because that’s who he is now), though they do twirl a little closer to eavesdrop. Sirius and Marlene are bickering wordlessly, his hand at her waist and hers on his shoulders, spinning aggressively to the music. Lily and James are so close the ends of Marlene’s hair whip their faces as they rush past, dancing double time, quickening the pace with every step.

“He’s gonna spin her off the floor,” James says.

“Well. Stop him,” Lily sighs, unhelpful.

“Nah.”

Sirius drunkenly dips Marlene, holding her inches above the floor: “You dirty, dirty bitch.”

“Let. Go. Of. Me,” she sneers, blood rushing to her face. 

“As you wish,” he says through gritted teeth, then unceremoniously drops her. She hits the floor with a thud, swearing. James and Lily pause, glance at each other, then rush forward. Lily wraps her arms around Sirius, pulling him to the opposite side of the dance floor, while James collects Marlene.

“Finally, a dance with the bride!” Sirius beams, twirling her dramatically. “I’ve been waiting all night.”

Fun fact: On Sirius Black’s first night in Azkaban, he will remember this: Lily Potter, laughing.


End file.
